Lita gets a Zit
by MinakoChan1
Summary: Let's see, what happens when the senshi of lightning gets a zit! A very comedic result is shown here, and is sure to bring loads of giggles! Please read and review!


Lita Gets a Zit

It was a lovely evening, Mina had just hopped in the shower, Amy was reading on the couch, and Lita was... screaming? Mina jumped out of the shower and Amy scrambled out of her chair, throwing her book on to the living room floor.

"Lita! Are you alright?" Mina asked, a worried expression written on her face.

"I'll tell you if you at least put a towel on, Mina!" Lita snickered.

Mina looked down and started blushing a deep scarlet red.

"Heh…heh. Yeah, I can do that for ya, Lita," Mina stated, walking to the bathroom with a big anime like sweat drop on her head.

Mina quickly grabbed a towel and walked back to the living room, still flushed from embarrassment. Amy was just sitting there, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Okay Lita, now what just happened, why did you scream?" Mina asked her, still a bit concerned.

"Are you blind Mina? I've got a horrible, ugly ol' zit!" Lita screamed, seemingly on the brink of insanity, "Sailor Senshi don't get zits!"

"What? Where?"

Lita pointed to her nose.

"Oh! I see it!" Mina stated, attempting not to burst out laughing. She looked over to Amy, who was laughing so hard she was on the floor.

"You know, I've never seen Amy laugh before," Mina commented to herself more than anyone. Lita suddenly smacked Mina with her spatula, "Hey what was that for Lita? That really hurt!" Mina yelled, rubbing her head with tears filling her eyes, "That really smarts!"

Lita ran out of the house screaming.

"Hey wait!" Mina yelled frantically, running after Lita.

"LITA! WAIT UP! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS PUT STRIDEX ON IT!" Mina yelled to her, desperately. With that being said, Lita halted and looked at Mina.

"I ran out."

"So why don't you get summore?"

"I'm flat broke," the other girl said, her jade green eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Hey, it's on me girlfriend!" Mina stated as she handed her friend a twenty.

"MINA WAIT! You aren't gonna make me enter the store with a ZIT are you?" Lita asked, beginning to freak out again.

"Lita, I gave you the cash and now you have to do it! Mind you, I'm standing in the middle of a parking lot in a freaking towel!"

Mina looked over to her right only to see a man staring a her, a thin line of drool coming from his mouth, "Eh… Lita I must be going now, knock your self out!"

Lita's eyes lit up with glee as she screamed, "I get to go on a shopping spree!" (Ah, what a rhyme..)

Mina walked home and finally got to finish her shower in peace. Afterward, she comes in to the living room to find Amy still laughing on the floor. -.-;; Sweats Mina diverted her attention, and suddenly realized that Lita wasn't home yet!

'Hm,' Mina thought to herself, 'how long does it take a girl to spend a twenty? Definately not this long!"

Mina hurriedly ran to the store, which is only about 5 blocks away, now fully dressed (thank God). Upon arriving, Mina sees Lita leaning up against the store building, a shopping bag in her hand.

"Lita? Is something wrong?" Mina queried, a bit worried.

Lita looked up at Mina with red glowing eyes.

"Uh Did I… uh… catch you at… um… uh… a bad time? I can always uh… um… come um… back tomorrow..." Mina stated, slowly walking away from Lita.  
Lita growled at Mina and then started to crack up laughing, popping out her red contacts. "LITA! YOU TRICKED ME! YOU GOON! You better not have wasted that twenty on those stupid things!" Mina threw her shoes at Lita's head and drug her by the ear all the way back to the house.

When they enter, Mina notices Amy is still on the floor laughing.

"Oh brother! Can it get worse?" Mina asks aloud, looking up at the ceiling.

Lightning streaks the sky, and rain begins to fall. A small drip begins forming at the corner of the ceiling, before the roof finally collapses.

"Shouldn't have asked Mina, shouldn't have asked…" Lita mumbled.

Owari

By: MinakoChan

**Top of Form 1**

****


End file.
